


【THG】【Clato】Gone Girl In the Dark

by dreamywren



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: 74th Hunger Games, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Book/Movie 1: The Hunger Games, District 2 (Hunger Games), F/M, Hunger Games
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamywren/pseuds/dreamywren
Summary: A memoir Clove wrote in heaven about her whole life.
Relationships: Cato & Clove (Hunger Games), Cato/Clove (Hunger Games)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本文的设定是Clove为第一视角，在天堂以回忆录形式撰写她的一生（即从出生到第74届饥饿游戏她的死亡）。这里的天堂和地狱与电视剧Supernatural中的天堂和地狱设定部分一致。天堂大概讲就是一部分人死了之后灵魂会上天堂，在天堂中他们每个灵魂都会永远活在自己最向往的生活或者最美好的记忆中。举个例子，假设你小时候母亲亡故，你最向往的就是和母亲一起生活，你的灵魂上天堂以后就会永远和母亲生活在一起，快活自在。地狱的话就是人们的灵魂变为恶魔，万劫不复。  
> Clove和Cato因为饥饿游戏死后，本来是Cato要上天堂，Clove下地狱。Cato向地狱之王表示自己可以下地狱并帮他收集更多的灵魂来换Clove上天堂，地狱之王同意了。于是地狱之王将Clove关于下地狱的记忆改为她直接上了天堂。因此，Clove在天堂过着她梦想中和父母一起的美好生活，Cato则在地狱中沉沦。她在这样的美好生活中写下了这本回忆录。

没有所谓的阳光泄进纱窗，那只是我的幻想。  
\------题记  
我叫Clove，来自二区。不，曾来自二区。说来可笑，我已不再是人了，却还是会条件反射般在自我介绍时大声喊出“我来自二区”。  
我现在过得很好，但也并没有忘记过去。

还记得二区的花与蛇，记得云雾弥漫的落基山脉【注：百度上说二区坐落在落基山脉，不对不要打我】。不过最清晰的，要数石头。圆的，尖的，钝的，扁的。当捡到人生的第一块鹅卵石，我跑去向爸爸和妈妈展示我的战利品。  
父亲笑着拥住我，说等我长大，他可以教我怎样雕一只小石马。  
我笑，就像最无知的孩子那样，毫无顾虑。  
母亲笑着拥住我说，等我长大，她可以教我怎样把圆石磨尖，一下子划破敌人的喉咙。  
我也笑，就像最冷酷的杀手那样，毫无顾忌。  
事实上，那时的我笑得像个傻瓜，只是因为没有概念。对一个什么都不懂的小孩子来讲，石马和石刀，没有什么本质上的区别。  
都是石头而已。  
后来我长大一点，父亲真的教会了我如何雕刻石马，母亲也教会了我如何磨出最尖利的石子。  
老师说，我们以石为本区的象征。尽管我们区的重点已经放在了制造武器而非石工上，我们还是应该走到哪里，都记得自己是石的传人。  
听起来很可笑吧，但我那时就信。  
“我是石的传人，我为二区自豪！”有天放学回家，我挺起胸脯，这样向爸妈问安。  
父亲抽着烟不说话，母亲则说，滚出去。  
很明显我没合他们的心意。  
后来知道，生下我之前，母亲很希望我能是个性格泼辣的强硬派女孩，就像她一样。  
她指望全世界的阳光都围着我转呢。

但是很遗憾，从出生起，我就没有哪怕一天像她期望的那样。  
除了很久很久以后Cato说我和他家后院的向阳花有得一拼之外，再没有任何一个人说过我和光明有任何关系。就连父亲都叹着气说：“如果想找到她，就环顾四周，寻找最黑暗的角落吧。”  
“是啊，她像你，总是躲闪地好似最胆小的老鼠。上帝瞎了眼，才给我这样的女儿。” 此时，我就站在客厅里。不自觉地拿余光扫视一周，绝望地发现自己又不偏不倚地站在了洒满阳光的客厅中唯一的阴暗处。  
像是命中注定，黑暗从降生的那一刻起，就伴随着我。  
但现在，我在这里。我明白我在什么地方。同时我也知道，这个地方是给那些生前身后一路阳光的人准备的。我为什么会在这里？这没有道理啊。我花了很久来想这个问题，可始终也不明白。  
倒是Cato没有来。按理说，他可是最该升入天堂的人。我听说他没有赢得第74届饥饿游戏，可他为什么不在这里？  
不过说起来，他也不该死的啊。他怎么会死？是那个十二区干的吗？不会吧。我不信她打得过Cato. 那个被我狠狠摁在地下的女孩，怎会是Cato的对手。  
这说不通。  
他曾是那个我母亲最欣赏的，集万千光环于一身的人。至于为什么会这样想他，我也不知道。

我为什么会这样想他。我不该想他的。


	2. Chapter 2

这些残暴的欢愉，终将以残暴结束。  
\------莎士比亚  
职业贡品区的规矩，想必所有人都知道。从那些还在上学的孩子里，选出够格的一批进行训练，让他们成为冷血的杀手。在收获节，若是他们没被抽中，就作为志愿者参赛。当然，这种培养选手的方式其实凯匹特曾有过明文禁止，但职贡区的长官们都像是充耳不闻，还是自顾自地继续自己的做法，并且越做越正规。到后来，凯匹特也就睁一只眼闭一只眼了。因为他们要的只是十二个区乖乖听话，至于哪个区获胜，他们压根儿不在乎。  
而各区的长官，都是凯匹特选出的绝对政治正确的“棋子”。他们都觉得自己区的人命和荣誉比起来离奇地不值钱。  
如你们所见，我很不幸地成为了那些杀手的一员。  
而且，职贡区也不都是许多人所想象的那样。不是所有孩子都争抢着参加游戏，也不是所有家庭都以自家孩子能参加游戏为傲。这些区的人的确比其它地区的人更加争强好胜，可这并不代表这里的每个人都喜欢在死亡和荣耀中赌博。  
事实上，很多人都不愿冒这个风险，尤其是只有一个孩子的家庭。

而你若是不想被选中去培训，有一种说法是，只需在一年一度的选拔赛中假装很柔弱，让自己被对手打倒就可以了。每个人一生只需要在7岁那年参加一次比赛，一次落选就再无机会。听起来，我们似乎轻轻松松就可以不被选中。但其实这并不容易。因为每场比赛都有评委，而评委都是些眼中容不得沙子、心里放不得水的人。凡是被他们看出作假，那作假者就要立即被判刑。10岁以下是没有尽头的牢狱之灾，10岁以上就要判死刑。而评委也没法通过受贿而放谁一马，因为还有监察官。监察官负责监督评委。他们会一份一份地阅览参赛者的体检报告。这里的体检包括对身体的各种精确检测，可以直接测出一个人的力气多大、身体素质如何等【就THG里的科技，测这些应该没有问题】。若是比赛双方的体检报告与比赛成绩有矛盾之处，监察官就会进行调查。而监察官和评委基本上都是优厚待遇终身制，但如果违反规定同样要被判刑。他们没有理由为了一点小恩小惠就放弃这样的安乐生活，把自己置于不利之境。毕竟，平民再有钱，贿赂也不会比区长官给的多。你不会想到凯匹特怎样让他们的官员纸醉金迷，而让他们的百姓生不如死。  
别惊讶，二区也是一样。富人富得流油，最穷苦的人家衣不蔽体。  
当然，我也不是那些因穷苦而想着反抗的人之一。陈述事实而已。  
就我曾经的性格而言，我是不愿被选作职业选手的。说实话，我厌恶这游戏。而我的体格本也不够参赛。瘦弱，矮小，活像只松鼠。

正如莎士比亚所说，这些残暴的欢愉，终将以残暴结束。  
没有捷径，没有任何其它方法。  
暴力终将被暴力终结，然后开始一段新的暴力。

然而，我的母亲咽不下这口气。她总是恶狠狠地盯着我：“如果你不能让自己被选作职业选手，你就完了。我要叫你后悔。”每每听到这样的话语，我总是会听话地点头答应，畏畏缩缩，战战兢兢。然后母亲就会打我，嚷嚷着“一点儿骨气都没有，活像你那窝囊废的爸爸”，最后骂骂咧咧地走开。  
而我总是紧闭着嘴巴，舌头像是给上了锁。  
我也想过反抗，但只要其他人一凶悍起来，我就控制不住地害怕——浑身抖得像筛子，大气也不敢出。  
正如前面说的，我终于意识到，这不是我想不想的问题。  
从出生，我的性格里就有畏惧两个字。也许真的是改不掉的天性。  
我试着改了，我失败了。于是我放弃斗争，任自己懦弱下去。  
我不怪母亲。作为一个曾经的饥饿游戏冠军，近年来二区最优秀的职业选手指导老师，女儿竟如此没用，换做谁，心里都不是滋味吧。

但我知道她以前不是这样。在被选去培训以前，她不是这样。


	3. Chapter 3

失去爱一个人的能力，比失去一个爱人更可怕。  
\------《克拉恋人》

别人说，他们也曾青梅竹马。  
她曾捂着被父母打肿的脸，扬言非他不嫁。  
他曾跪下求她不要仗剑走天涯。  
她一根根掰开他的手指，微笑着说她会回来，眼角却转了泪花。  
父亲天生体弱多病，因此没有被选作职业选手，却做得一手好石工。在以石为命的二区，石匠这职业还是不错的。  
而我的外祖父母曾经都是游戏的赢家。所以，我母亲的命运，是不言而喻的。  
她很快地被选作职业选手，很快地成为培训学校最优秀的人才，很快地在二区所向披靡。  
最后，她也很快地参加了游戏，很快地载誉而归。  
当一个人成为王者，追求者从来都是不缺的，她也不例外。而我的父亲只是在他们约好的地方开一间铺子，日复一日做他的活计，任野草在耳边疯长。  
“她不会再把你当爱人。她会把你扔得远远的，和那些金发碧眼的小伙子们无尽缠绵。”他的朋友们戏谑着。他们向来不看好这一对。  
“她说过的。如果她赢了，风之所及，阳光侵袭，黑暗死无葬身之地。她会来这里找我，这个没有黑暗的人间天堂。”  
她是赢了。她也回来了。活着回来了，“完整”地回来了。肉体为了自己的信誉，为了信守诺言而信守了诺言。心，却早已烂在了竞技场的不知何处。  
也许就烂在游戏伊始，她杀死第一个小姑娘的那片林子？也许就烂在游戏终了，她杀死同区男孩的那个瞬间？  
谁知道。

要说仅存的一点儿温情，就是她回到他身边的另一个原因，是不愿伤了他的心，不愿把事实赤裸裸地扒开给他看，给那么温存的他看。  
事实是，她已不再爱他。  
事实是，她已不再是她。  
不是她爱上了其他什么人，而是她失去了爱的能力。永远地。  
游戏给了她奖金，给了她荣誉，赏了她一条命。作为交换，她将不再懂得什么是爱。  
我的父亲却不知道这些。至少那时候，他不知道这些。他欢天喜地地牵起她冰冷的手，在牧师无起无伏的声线中，吻着她没有温度的唇。  
他丝毫不明白那代表着什么。  
后来？后来他做了许多。但最终他明白，什么也挽不回那个曾经的她了。

于是，就像所有婚姻中绝望的那一方一样，他想到了孩子。  
有个早晨，他抚着她细腻依旧的脸庞，问她想不想在这世界上留下些什么。  
奇迹般的，她说好。  
我问了她为什么。当然，在天堂。  
母亲笑得像第一缕阳光里的蔷薇：“因为我不想变成行尸走肉。我想要你变成我。不过，是变成一个更好的我。不，一个完美的我。当然我错了。”  
“我的女儿，要像紫外线一样，让他们皮开肉绽，闻风丧胆。”这是生前母亲对我的寄语。  
当然她没能如愿。  
她盼着主角光环随我一生，黑暗却裹挟了我一世。  
母亲希望我是她最大的骄傲，我却成了她一辈子的痛。  
你问我怎么会知道他们的想法？等你上了天堂，和最爱的人生活在一起，他们会告诉你所有。

曾经的所有。真相的所有。


	4. Chapter 4

追逐影子的人，自己就是影子。——荷马

他本以为，只要有了孩子，一切就会变得像从前一样。  
安然无恙。  
但事实证明，这只是妄想。  
只要游戏存在，安然无恙就只会是幻梦。

我的出生不但没有成为父母婚姻的润滑剂，反倒成了一把利刃，割掉了母亲仅剩的温柔，割去了父亲仅存的美梦，割断了他们仅余的希望。  
父亲开始抽烟，母亲开始酗酒。他总是一根接一根地将雪茄送到唇边，任烟雾缭绕，迷了他的眼，他的心；而她总是一杯接一杯地让自己的肠胃接受白兰地或伏特加的洗礼，让大脑在酒精中沉沦，再也不知最初的归宿。  
我知道所有人都会问：“那你在做什么？”  
事实上，当这些发生，我只是在一旁看着。  
我什么也没有做。  
你可以随便怎样骂我，因为我也想这么做。毕竟，那时的我不似后来。  
我只是个小姑娘。向往阳光和幸福却得不到的小姑娘。  
在还不懂这个世界运转模式的儿时，还没有什么感觉。像所有女孩一样，我喜欢漂亮的衣服，喜欢首饰，喜欢夺目的红宝石和香气四溢的野玫瑰。我也喜欢在力所能及的时候帮助别人，喜欢在有所成就的时候把自己最优秀的一面展示给父母，好让他们开心。  
可我做的总是错的。不对，永远是错的。  
我的水彩画在学校得了第一名。当我把奖状捧回家，母亲却一眼也不看。我想起了放学时，Mila为了告诉她父亲她的画得了第二名，就双手攀在他的颈上，嘟着嘴撒娇。  
Mila的父亲笑着夸他的女儿。  
于是我很有信心地学着她的样子，把手搭上母亲的肩头，嘟起嘴，甜甜地告诉她，我的水彩画得了全校第一名。

我以为我学得很像。现在想来，也许是很像吧。  
可我忘了母亲不是Mila的父亲。她扭过脸，问我竞技课的成绩。  
后来我才明白，她只关心这个。  
我嗫嚅着说了。她的脸冷下去，眼底的霜像是又冻了几百年。  
“那么就滚回你的房间去，别来烦我。”一把甩开我的手，起身离开。  
“可我绘画得了第一名！”我忍不住嚷了一句。  
她停住了，转身回来。我的双膝尚陷在沙发里，她的手就伸了过来，带着酒精和玫瑰的浓郁香气。  
“啪！啪！” 花骨朵一样红的指印，浅浅地印在脸颊上。但鼻血的颜色可就真的和玫瑰相差无几了。母亲美丽的脸颊离我越来越近，最后在鼻尖相距一厘米的地方，停下了。她呼出的气体喷在我的脸上，唇边，发间。  
那不是一个生活规律的人能够散发出的气息。我几乎要醉死在她的味道里。  
“你，Clove，你就是只小老鼠。不是可爱的那种，我说的是满地逃窜只向往阴湿洞穴的黑老鼠，人见人打的那种。做我的女儿，你配不上。”  
她捏着我的下巴，一字一句地说出这些话，然后掸了裙摆上的灰尘，头也不回地离开。只留下我，破碎的奖状，眼泪，血迹，和一地灰尘。

后来我懂了，不是人人都有完美的父母。  
也不是人人都该被赞美。  
我大概是该被遗忘的吧。

那天因为一个临时活动，放学很早。我曾经最喜欢在放学路上和道旁的野草说话，听翻飞的蝴蝶歌唱。  
当然这只是我的一厢情愿。野草不会说话，蝴蝶也不会歌唱。这是父亲告诉我的。我问他，“那么石头会跳舞吗？你说过，它们也有灵魂。”他却只是沉默。  
后来我不再追问他这样的问题。有些问题，是没有答案的。有些事，是不能想清楚的。  
扯远了。即便那天放学很早，我还是低头快步地回了家。这是后来我养成的习惯。也许是天性使然吧，毕竟我生于黑暗。而低头，也许只是为了让自己蜷缩在影子里，几乎要和那影子融为一体。  
即便我热爱阳光，却总觉得黑暗能够保护自己。  
掏出钥匙，插进锁孔，扭动，再扭动，然后用膝盖顶住门板，走进去，在空无一人的房间里沉寂。这是我每天都要做的事。可是那天，当门闪开来，我却闻到了醉人的气味。  
那时我还不懂什么是性。只是看见肉体与肉体的碰撞，挤压，摩擦，再摩擦。  
我就那么直愣愣地立在门口，看着。  
母亲回过头来，瞥见了我。她在喘气，嘴角带着略显邪恶但难得的笑意。她的眼底不再是平日的霜花，而是热辣辣的太阳。  
我能感觉到，那才是她。真正的她。如火的骄阳。  
她只那么瞥了我一眼就和对面的人继续起来。“把门关上，然后滚回你房间去。”  
就这么一句话。  
我又看向对面的人。我见过他。听别人说，他是我们区最优秀的游戏指导老师，曾指导了多名冠军。  
他用深蓝色的眼睛瞅着我。“这是你女儿么？不像你啊。” “不用理会那没用的东西，亲爱的。”她吻着他结实的肩膀。  
我从未见她叫过我父亲哪怕一次“亲爱的”。  
“还愣着干什么，快滚啊。”她的语气透出不耐烦，眼里透出轻蔑的光。  
我轻轻走开，锁上房门。  
我知道那个眼神代表什么。  
母亲到最后也没有嘱咐我“不要告诉你父亲”。她了解我，知道我没那个胆量。  
“老鼠哪来的胆量呢，估计连自己的影子都怕吧。”  
她量我也不敢造次。

她猜的很对。我始终也没有告诉父亲。即便是每次看到他失望但温柔的眼睛，我也一个字也不敢说，只是想着逃避。  
而且，她也不怕我说出去。即便说了，父亲又能把她如何呢。  
她是饥饿游戏的赢家，他只是个石匠。  
再说他们对于自己的关系也都心知肚明。谁都知道自己已经不再爱对方，对方也不再爱自己。  
说实话，他们也懒得把对方怎样。  
可我依然一个字都没说。你不会知道那时的我是怎样的窝囊，怎样的害怕这世界。  
母亲的新欢一位接一位，从不间断，可她早就不知道如何去爱。所谓的伴侣，只为肉体欢愉。以至于到后来，人们见了我，不再说“那个冠军的女儿”，而是说，看，那个荡妇的孩子来了。  
不过没有关系，我哪天不是生活在咒骂之中的呢。  
灵魂相接这种事，于我的父母，早就不可能了。  
我都不知道他们是否还拥有灵魂这东西。  
而我是否还拥有，也很难说清。


	5. Chapter 5

最黑暗的时刻也是最接近光明的时刻。------英国谚语

老师说，你们要做的，就是在饥饿游戏中为二区争光。  
母亲说，你去参加，是死路一条；不去，还是死路一条。所以，想死得痛快点，就滚去练你的竞技，尽快被选为职业选手。除非拿了冠军，否则，最好别再让我见到你。  
同学说，不被选上，就是无能。无能，就不配被人看得起。

父亲什么也不说，只是狠狠点着雪茄，像是想把他的余生也一起点了。  
我问他，游戏，真的那么重要吗。  
你活着就行。他撂下这样一句话。  
“回答我，爸爸！”我夺过他手中的烟，扔在地下。  
“我告诉过你了，活下去就行，无论你用什么办法。”  
“那么请给我一根，让我活下来。”我直直地伸开手，眼睛也直直的。  
并不是多么向往烟雾缭绕的感觉，我只是也想沉醉其中，再也不醒来。  
如果你的生活中没有了一丝希望，哪怕一丝生的希望，你会想怎样呢。  
哭着离开，还是坚强地继续。  
我都做不到。我选择逃避。  
“别学你妈妈。”他榛棕色的眸子躲闪着，想要避开我直勾勾的同样榛棕色的眼睛。  
“我不喝酒。现在，请给我一根。”  
“游戏重不重要本无所谓，重要的是你能不能在这个该死的世界上活下来。而且你要活得像个人。行尸走肉是不算活的。”说着他不自觉地瞥向正在阳台边向上帝买醉的母亲。  
“烟解决不了问题的。” “那你别抽。扔掉啊。”  
“滚。” “好。”  
我冲出大理石的别墅，冲出阳光满地的花园，冲出荆棘丛生的林区，跨过形色各异曾让我着迷的鹅卵石，钻进暗影笼罩的森林，不带一丝留恋。  
更可悲的是，没有人挽留我。  
哪怕追上了威胁说要杀了我也行啊。  
可他们连追也不追。  
他们根本不在乎我是活着还是死去。我的存在于他们，毫无意义。  
于是我开始放纵。  
不再小心翼翼。不再畏缩地像只临阵退缩的瓢虫。  
什么时候开始无所顾忌地追寻黑暗了呢。  
不再害怕父母。死亡，近在咫尺，我也不再害怕。  
黑暗说，没人爱你，我来。  
我说好。

直到遇上Cato.  
看来必须要提一提他了。  
王者。阳光。闪耀。用这三个词来形容他。再合适不过。当你与他擦肩而过，和那双水蓝色的眸子有着哪怕几秒钟的对视，所有的阴郁也都会烟消云散。  
这个傻瓜自己也曾这么觉得。  
“我跟你说，Clove，我可是太阳的传人。阴郁见了我都要怕三分。”  
“那又和我有什么关系。”  
“你我都一样，生来就是集光芒于一身的人啊。”他笑得肆无忌惮。  
“胡扯。”  
当然这是后话。我曾因为他的光芒恨上他，却最终也沉溺于这光芒。

时间扯回那个午后。我独自一人在黑森林里做了一个下午，最后还是窝窝囊囊地回了家。  
黑暗爱我，可她也令我恐惧。  
母亲说得对。“那么废物啊。离家出走都不到一天。”  
我只管低下头，盯着鞋头。如果目光可以化作匕首，那平头羊皮鞋早该被我磨得和刀子一般尖了。  
也许是醉了的缘故，母亲没再多说什么，只是摇摇晃晃地挪着脚尖，像个拙劣的舞者一样晃进她的房间，摇进那个没有黑暗的梦乡。父亲不看我，只顾抽他的烟，冷冷地望着夜色渐浓。  
后来的记忆就变得很模糊。只记得沉睡，无休止的噩梦，然后醒在荒凉的地方。

“下周举行选拔赛，请同学们做好准备。”  
一语惊醒梦中人。  
“是时候告诉我你那些黑暗面都是装的了。如果被选上，那你就是我的好女儿。一定还记得我曾教给你的那些招式吧？用起来。你比他们有优势。”母亲露出难得的笑容，虽然只是轻轻扯了下嘴角。其实我挺喜欢看她笑。  
那么好看，就像冬日暖阳。  
父亲远远地注视着。我跑去拉住他的手。  
那么凉。像是清晨的第一抹霜，带着冷漠，没有希望。  
“你也希望我赢，是吗。”  
“活着回来。”他甩开我的手。很久以后我才想明白，我的父亲，是个目光多么长远的人。从我拉起他手的那一刻起，他就知道什么会发生在我的身上。早在那时，他就看到了我周身的杀气和浓郁的血色，看到了我将成为一个怎样冷血无情的人。  
只是那时的我，还什么也不明白。  
“我以为你会永远地暗下去，Clove. 但现在我明白，你的黑暗面终将逆转。你看起来似是正在经历性格最阴暗的一段时期，可不久，你就会发现自己变得不再如此。并且，永远不再如此。”  
“你终是像你母亲的。”


	6. Chapter 6

没有爱是寂寞的，没有恨也是寂寞的。  
\------弗朗西斯·培根

如果说曾经与Cato只是萍水相逢、校友之缘，那么这次，就是真正地恨上了他。  
说起来，就选拔赛而言我本是不够格的。和我同组的女孩虽不是竞技中的佼佼者，但于我有绝对的优势。  
她身宽体胖。我虽不是面黄肌瘦，但也体型瘦小。  
她力大过人。我虽不是手无缚鸡之力，却也绝不是什么有劲儿的人。  
不过这也没什么。毕竟那时的我，平心而论，还是不愿被选为职业选手去训练的。  
我还想活着。哪怕活得苟且，活得毫无意义。  
如果不是他，也许我能活下来。窝窝囊囊，但活着。在这件事之后，沉溺于他的光芒之前，我曾一度恨他到绝望。  
是他让我没了机会。是他让我陷入这境地。  
都是他。

那个疯女孩没能赢了我。原因很简单：她爱Cato。  
爱得过了头。兴许那已不是所谓的爱了。至少在我看来，那从来就不是。  
用“痴”来形容比较合适。

然而，莫名其妙，记忆的进度条疯狂地快进着，停在第74届饥饿游戏的竞技场。  
死了的坏处是，你没法控制记忆的涌动。

人造风夹杂着花香和血腥味，一起钻进鼻孔，渗入眼睑，再溜进我的靴子和袖筒。  
耳朵忽然痒痒的。  
“对不起，Clove. 我没有想过要把你也带到这里来。不过你放心，我不会让任何一个人杀了你。我会自己结束一切。那时，我们就能回去了，风风光光地回去。你会活得比谁都好。I love you. Forever.”  
Cato声音很轻，我却听得极为清晰。他就那么俯在我耳边，定是不愿让大赛组织者们听到太多吧。  
他呼出的气流在我睫毛上翻腾，最后涌进我的七窍。  
如今，那气流还在我心里存着，就像当初一样。  
翻江倒海。  
我还是假装睡着，不敢翻身。  
汗水，冷冷地从一双手心沁出来。湿了刀柄，凉了身体。  
我想张嘴，说话，大喊。但终是咬着舌尖狠命忍住。  
他叹着气。我甚至能感受到发梢的温度。那是他的指尖，不用说我都知道。  
“Clove.” 我在心里默念着自己的名字。“今年已经有一对儿十二区的所谓'苦命鸳鸯'了。这种戏，我们不演。博同情的事，二区人从来不干。”  
我们，用不着旁人指指点点。  
情谊，绝不是用来换面包的。  
Cato一定也这么觉得，才会那样悄然地、用轻得几乎听不见的声音告诉我那些话。  
于是我依旧沉默着。  
一夜就那么过去。再无声无息，但有休有止。  
现在我知道结局，可一切都太晚了。  
那时的我，还天真地以为自己能在第二天毫发无损地拿回那些必需品。然后我们一起，回二区。  
如果可以回到那个晚上，那个血色浓重的晚上，我要跳起来告诉他，我------  
为什么还是那么艰难地说不出口。  
如果我知道第二天会死在那个粗人手下。如果我知道将再也听不到Cato用这样安然的语调说话。如果我知道------  
这是我最后一次，听他说那几个字。  
如果我能早就知道一切，那么镜头，大赛，胜利与否，我都将不再去理会。  
我要对他说同样的几个字。我要他知道我不是个彻头彻尾的冷血动物。  
可是。可是。

记忆再一次不由分说把我拉回入选前的日子。在天堂，你没法控制你自己的记忆怎样行走于你自己的思维之间。  
它们控制着你。  
至今还记得Tresh扭曲的面孔。“你像割这个女孩一样，割她？”  
我没有。但如果可能，我会的。  
不过，准确地说，是像Vanessa割我一样，割这个女孩。  
Vanessa，那个痴迷于Cato无法自拔的胖姑娘，疯丫头。  
之前也曾听过她的名字。人们都说，她有精神上的疾病。  
她父亲也是深受凯匹特熏陶的一员。自然，他不会放过让女儿参加饥饿游戏以此光耀门庭的好机会。正常来讲，身体有先天性疾病是不被允许参赛的。但她父亲位高权重，为女儿弄到半张游戏入场券应该也是不在话下。  
这不奇怪。很多二区人都被凯匹特培养成了这种思想，包括我的母亲。  
非要说不凑巧，只能说，不凑巧在我和她抽到了一组。  
选拔赛。规则是在不致对方于死地的情况下，让对方最大限度地接近死亡。  
很奇怪吧。  
就在进场的前一秒，我还在幻想自己能拥有什么先天性疾病。  
若是那样，我便可以离这该死的游戏远远的。  
再抬头，评委面沉似水。体检报告像只安静的兔子，就那么沉着地伏在桌边。  
“开始吧。”他的声音没有任何起伏。  
第一项是个人展示。听说过制度的威力，我只好实打实地扔出十把刀去。  
该怎样就怎样吧。  
五把命中。胖女孩总该比我要做得好吧。  
然而巧的是，她的个人展示也是飞刀。  
五把。  
疯丫头实在算不上好手。不过，想来也不奇怪。以我的竞技课成绩，也就只能匹配到这样的对手了。  
“竞技展示。”  
她扑上来。我扭身躲开，猛击她的左肋。  
她则像是发了疯的母狮，再一次扑向我。  
就这么纠缠在了一起。  
不对。有什么地方不对。  
一愣神的功夫，我已被她牢牢压在身下。  
挥起右手，想要像刚才一样，重击她的肋骨。可她一脚就踩住了我的手腕。另一边则是单膝跪在我整条左臂上。Vanessa身重力大，经她这全身的重量，我再也动弹不得，  
她的两只手却还闲着。  
直到那个时候我才明白，假装失败是多么困难的一件事。  
因为，人的本能就是求生。在那种境地下，你很难再理智地想起那不会让你死掉的规则而忍着恐惧和愤怒被打得遍体鳞伤。  
这也是组织者们不担心会有多少人假装输掉比赛的原因之一吧。  
我用尽全身力气猛一抬头，想要狠狠撞击她宽大的额头。  
然而，脖颈还没离地，钻心的疼痛就从头皮一直传到脚底板。  
她一只手就搞定了我的头。我觉得她只需再一用力，我的头发和头皮就可以永远地分开了。  
但她没有这么做。  
按理说，到这里，她就要赢了。  
就这个姿势，再维持不长的时间，她就赢了。彻底地。  
可她没有。

相反。她一只手继续紧紧揪着我的头发，另一只手伸进夹克内侧。不一会儿，拣出把精致的弧形小刀。  
评委饶有兴趣地看着我们。  
“就凭你？Cato为什么会喜欢你这种弱不禁风的黄毛丫头？不过，我对自己发过誓的。要是你落到我手里，我要让Cato开开眼，让他明白，这张血肉模糊的脸，就是他所喜欢的。”  
我一头雾水。“你想干什么？”  
“那天，他和我说话啦。”她唱诗般地说起来。“我问他，你喜欢我吗。你要知道，我喜欢他好久啦。我还给他送过我做的派呢。”  
我一点一点蠕动着手腕，想把它从她靴子底下抽回来。  
“他笑了，那么好看，可是说的话却那么残忍：'小疯子，真抱歉，可是我不喜欢你呀。'于是我就问他，为什么。”  
她低下头，低到离我的脸只有几寸的地方，同时加足了左脚的力气。这意味着我的手腕再无逃脱的可能了。  
“因为丁香。”现在想来，也许Cato真的只是把她当个疯妹妹逗着玩儿吧。  
又或许，他以为疯子是什么也记不住的，于是说了真话。  
他没想到的是疯子将要对我做的事。  
“我想了好久，终于想明白了。肯定是你。除了你，学校里再没有第二个丁香了。我不准他喜欢别人。”她眯起眼睛。  
“所以，我要毁了你。”  
她举起小刀，轻轻贴在我的唇边，比划着。“从哪里割起好呢？”  
你也许觉得后来我对Katniss做的事情太过火。也许你会因此唾骂我。但是，你不会知道，我也曾那样被人压在地上。刀锋划过嘴角，划过脸颊，划过我的恐惧和绝望。  
“那么，好吧，咱们就开始吧。”  
我合上眼帘，心中默念。  
I will be safe and sound.  
就在流血的一瞬间，巨大的力量掀翻了她。  
我舔舔嘴角。咸咸的，带着淡淡的甜腥味。  
耳边充斥着胖女孩不顾一切的吼叫。  
她的父亲也将无力回天了。谁都知道，试图在选拔赛中杀死对手，是要被以反叛的罪名送去都城做艾瓦克斯的。  
我注视着她被带走，惊魂未定，但内心毫无波澜。因为，已经没有地方留给她用作起风了。  
满心就只有一个人。  
Cato.  
没有他几句戏言，我不会经历这一切。  
我知道规则。如果选拔赛中同组选手有一位犯规，另一位则直接被选为职业选手。  
本来就是想训练更多的人。多这样一两个，即便是老弱病残，二区的长官也不太会在意。  
所以说，没有他，我压根儿就不会经历这一切。  
没有他几句话，我就能活着回家。  
而如今这一去，就再不知能活到几时了。也许几十年，也许几年。  
游戏不等人。它才不会等你长大。运气好，白头到老；运气不好，也许荣耀半生，也许命丧他乡。  
维护场内安全的警卫队员扶我起来，拎着我离开。  
如果有什么词可以形容那时的我，破布娃娃就是最好的词语。  
不过，这都不再重要了。  
我还活着。下一步，就是他了。  
那时，整个人就只有一个念头。  
这个仇，我报定了。无论发生什么。  
不要说我冷血。经历过，你才会明白什么是真正的恐惧。  
然而，我算准了所有，却没算准会爱上他。  
更没算准，我会以和疯姑娘Vanessa同样的方式，离开这个世界。  
当你曾拼了命恨过一个人而后又痴迷于他的光芒，这种感情于你，将挥之不去，成为永恒的烙印。  
爱恨交加，交出一段完整的缘。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文中的Vanessa为原创人物。同时，Vanessa与Clove打斗的这一段，Vanessa的很多动作和语言描写都参照了THG原著第一部中Clove死前与Katniss打斗时对Clove的描写。我这样写的目的，旨在表现这次生命威胁对Clove的影响之深，直接导致了她在饥饿游戏中最后想要杀掉Katniss时用了和当年想杀她的人一样的手段和一样的话语，最后也是落得一样的死法。


End file.
